The Princess Quest
by Tink2
Summary: In a land of kings and queens a young prince will stop at nothing to save the woman he loves and prove once and for all that good always triumphs over evil. Highly AU Chapter 4 is finally up!
1. Once Upon a Time

_**Author's Notes – **Been quite a while since I came out with something new (or hell even an update the stuff I already have up!) but here I am with something brand new, and dare I say, a little original. I should warn you, this fic is what happens when you watch Sailor Moon, The Princess Bride, Disney movies, and read too many fairy tale induced books. I guess inspiration comes in odd places._

_Now, if you couldn't guess from what has already been said, this fic is HIGHLY AU. I'm using characters from the wrestling world and that's about it…everything else has been jumbled up in my odd little imagination (example, John Cena is a six year-old boy, his mother is Jillian, and his grandfather is Ric Flair.). I hope this doesn't get too terribly confusing. If it does, let me know and I'll try and explain better or write out a little blurb on who's who in the fic._

_So if you like, or don't like, what you read here, let me know. I like feedback of all kinds so please hit that little review button and tell me what you think of this fic! And hey, if there's a fairy tale you like that you think I may have forgotten or you want to see in the fic somewhere let me know, it could end up in a later chapter._

_I can't do notes without a quick cheap plug. Be sure to check out my site, The WWE Fan Fiction Library and it's new **automated** archives! We have some great wrestling fics over there and we're always looking for more so head on over and read or upload your own work! _

_That's all I need to say, on to the fic!_

_Tink_

* * *

_**Disclaimer -** I own nothing in this fic that is even remotely recognized by anyone…though the idea for the plot is my own. I have a mortal fear of lawyers so please don't sue…you really wouldn't get much anyway. _

* * *

**Once Upon a Time…**

John cautiously looked at his bedroom door before slowly turning his head to peek out the window and then back to the door once again. He was holding his breath in complete silence, lest he make a sound and be discovered. Once he was sure no one was able to see what he was about to do he released his breath and glanced at his hands mischievously. Without a second thought, he yanked the frog and cow-shaped oven mitts of his hands and began to scratch. Never had the simple task of scratching oneself ever felt so good as his tiny hands went from his arms to his stomach to his back then back to his stomach again. He was just about to reach that one elusive spot on his back that he could never seem to reach when his bedroom door flew open. He was busted.

"John Cena what did I tell you about scratching," his mother reprimanded as she walked into her son's room. "You're never going to get better if you keep scratching."

"But it's so itchy," he whined making the last word sound as though it had six extra y's.

"Jillian take it easy on him," an older man said as he entered the room, "he's just a boy after all and it's never fun having the chicken pox."

"Grandpa Ric," John cheered as he flew out of bed to give the graying man a hug.

"Calm down Johnny boy," Ric chuckled, "if you don't behave while I'm here I think your mother's going to make me go back home. Now get back in bed." The boy smiled at his grandfather and did as he was told, scrambling across the sheets to the pillows where he sat. Jillian walked around his bed and gathered up the two discarded oven mitts and handed them back to her son who looked at her with a pout. She simply gave him a stern don't-try-me look before he gave up and put the frog and the cow back on his hands.

"Now, I've got to go run a few errands for a little while and your grandpa is going to stay here and look after you, please be good for him."

"Come on Jillian, you know he always behaves for Grandpa, don't ya Johnny?" John nodded eagerly as Ric smiled at his daughter. "Now go do your things, John and I will have fun while you're gone." He noticed the stern look his daughter was giving him as he decided to add to his statement, "but not too much fun."

Jillian sighed, "Alright, but if you have any problems, and I mean _any_ problems, you call me on my cell and I'll be right back." She leaned down and gave her son a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Be good and that means you too." She looked at Ric with a knowing glance who merely feigned innocence as she left the room.

"So, now that I've got you alone for the whole day what do you say we do something fun?"

"Like what? Mom said I'm not allowed to leave my bed." John pouted again as Ric smiled reaching for the bad he had brought in with him.

"Sometimes, Johnny boy, you don't have to leave your room to have a great adventure." Ric pulled out a thick leather covered book and showed it to John.

He looked down, unimpressed, at the book in his grandfather's hands, "It's a book."

"Yes it's a book, you know back in my day…" Ric began before John cut him off.

"Back in your day you walked twenty miles, barefoot, in the snow, to the library to get some book because you didn't have anything fun like video games or TV." John smirked as his Ric rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I was going to say. What I was trying to say was that when I was little, and I was sick, my grandfather would read me this book. Since I couldn't go outside and play with my friends, I could play in this little world created by this book in my imagination," he shrugged, "I just thought it'd be nice to share that with my grandson." John smiled at the older man and crawled to the end of his bed to take the book from him.

"The Princess Quest," he scoffed, "sounds like a girlie story to me."

"Girlie? You call war, fencing, poison, true love, friendship, betrayal, hate, revenge, giants, hunters, evil men, good men, gorgeous women, creatures of all shapes, sizes, and viciousness, pain, death, lies, truth, passion, and miracles girlie?" Ric shook his head. "This story is not girlie my boy, why it's one of the greatest stories of heroism out there. But…if you don't want me to read it…"

"No," he said quickly, "it sounds kind of cool. Read it to me."

Ric smiled as he took the book from his grandson and opened it to the first page and began to read, "Once upon a time the galaxy now known as the Milky Way was home to two thriving, warring, kingdoms. No one quite knows what started the great conflict between the Golden Kingdom of Earth and the Silver Kingdom of the Moon; some speculate it began with a shipment of rotten fruit to the Moon; others swear it started when a traveler from the Moon stole something of importance from the Earth's royalty. But no matter the reason, be it fruit or stolen goods, the two kingdoms had been at war for nearly a hundred years. The countless battles, the immeasurable amounts of bloodshed, and the loss of loved ones over the years had left the two kingdoms weary and desperate for an end to the battles and killing.

It was then that the High King of the Earth, Hunter; along with his wife Stephanie and his young son Adam traveled to the Moon where Queen Victoria and her newborn daughter Amy were waiting to talk of a way to bring peace to their kingdoms…

* * *

"I believe a treaty of alliance is the only way to bring peace to our kingdoms," Queen Victoria suggested over the outraged tones of the advisors in the Great Hall.

"As if signing some piece of paper would have the Earthlings keep their word," a woman from the back scoffed.

"Like the Lunarians can be trusted," a man shouted back, "the people of Earth would not stand for it!"

"Silence," the Queen bellowed, raising one regal hand in the air, quickly quieting the hall.

Queen Stephanie smiled warmly at the other woman, "I would have to agree with you. These wars cannot continue the time has come for peace."

"But merely signing some treaty would not appease our people, nor would it please your people Queen Victoria," the king sighed. "We need something more than a mere treaty, something that would bring our people together without fighting one another." A soft cry then came from the white and pink cradle to the moon queen's right. The three monarchs regarded the small babe crying happily as an idea came to Queen Stephanie.

"I think I may have a solution," she began slowly. The queen motioned for her young son to come to her as she went on. "You have a daughter and we have a son, and we both wish for peace between our worlds. What I propose is to join our kingdoms, by marriage, when the children reach the proper age of course."

"Your Highness, I think you may have ended this war." Queen Victoria looked sadly down at her daughter. She had wanted to give her the opportunity she had never had, to marry for love, not obligation. But her sacrifice would bring peace to the Earth and Moon and safe countless lives and the queen prayed that someday she would understand. "Come here Prince Adam; meet my daughter, Princess Amy, your future wife."


	2. Unwanted Obligations

_**Author's Notes –**__Okay, so once again, long time, no update. Sorry about that. Though it doesn't look like it, I've really been working on writing a lot lately. I guess you could say that my new obsession is this fic and for the first time ever, I have outlined the entire story (so later on I can't say I forgot where I wanted to go) and profiled characters (so hopefully I won't get stuck writing the ones I'm not use to). I have a notebook full of notes and scenes for this story so I'm pretty happy about that. And now that I've got most of that work done, I could really work on this chapter which ended up coming out a lot better than I thought it would. _

_That's all the little notes about the story I have for you. I would like to know what you think about this story so please let me know! Hit that little button at the bottom of the screen and let me know what you think! Also, if at any time in the story you feel a character guide is going to be necessary, let me know and I'll work on getting one up for you. _

_I can't do notes without a quick cheap plug. Be sure to check out my site, The WWE Fan Fiction Library and it's new __**automated**__ archives! We have some great wrestling fics over there and we're always looking for more so head on over and read or upload your own work! _

_That's all I need to say, on to the fic!_

_Tink_

_**Disclaimer -**__ I own nothing in this fic that is even remotely recognized by anyone…though the idea for the plot is my own. I have a mortal fear of lawyers so please don't sue…you really wouldn't get much anyway. _

* * *

**Unwanted Obligation**

In the years that passed after that fateful day on the Moon, a great peace had fallen upon both kingdoms. Though the tension between the two was still palpable in the beginning the fighting had ceased and now seventeen years later the two kingdoms were flourishing amicably knowing that soon the marriage that would join the two kingdoms into one would soon take place. It was a time of great happiness and serenity for all…all except those living in the palaces of the Earth and Moon; for as the wedding grew nearer the battles between parent and child waged on.

Slamming doors interrupted the peace of the Lunarian Palace causing the nearby servants to jump. They watched silently as a vision in white silk stormed down the corridor, her bright red hair streaming behind her like a fury of flames. Two maids quirked a slight grin at one another at the sight passing them by; the princess, obviously, was not happy.

The angry woman was a fair beauty, the light silken dress hung to her petit frame as she marched down the corridor in a very unladylike manner. Her green eyes were darkened slightly in anger and the string of curses coming from her soft pink lips would have made any sailor blush in shame. But the most curious thing about this woman's appearance was her hair, a mass of loose curls of the deepest crimson and scarlet; colors scarcely seen on Moon. The fuming woman had almost made it to the large doors at the end of the corridor when a loud bang from where she had just come stopped her in her tracks.

"Amy we were not done in there," a loud female voice called out, her voice reverberating off the high marble walls.

"Forgive me, but seeing as it was _my life_ we were discussing I could close the subject when I wanted," Amy said in annoyance as she turned around to the angry woman coming towards her with what looked like a small entourage behind her. The woman was slightly taller than Amy and wore a silk dress slightly more elegant than the redheads. She had the same vibrant green eyes and atop her long black locks sat a sparkling silver crown.

"There was much left to discuss and you know that, don't play games Amy," the queen sighed. "The time grows near and you must get married."

"And I have no say in this? I don't want to get married, especially not to man from some barbaric planet that I've never met!" Amy stomped her foot in indignation and the two maids had to turn to keep from giggling at the sight that their princess made.

"Princess Amy," a short dark-haired woman in a violet dress began, "you know of the great importance this marriage holds to not only the Moon but to the Earth as well. You are a princess, majesty, and with that comes specific responsibilities."

"Responsibilities Lady Ivory," she shot back. "Well excuse me for not wanting these responsibilities that have been thrust upon me simply because I was born. I never asked to be a princess and if…"

Queen Victoria rolled her eyes as she cut her daughter off, "Amy enough, you are not going to renounce your title. I know that you do not want to marry Prince Adam, but to keep the peace, to save our people from war, it is the only way. Someday, when you are queen you will understand, but for now trust in our judgment."

"Queen Victoria is right little Princess," an older man with grey hair said from the queen's side. "Trust our judgment, we would not send you to marry some barbarian of Earth. I assure you the man is quite civilized."

"Master Eric, this is hardly the time for lighthearted humor." The queen shook her head as she approached her daughter and put a sympathizing hand on her shoulder. "I know that this arranged marriage is not what you want, and it was not what I wanted for you; but we have an obligation to our people before ourselves. Someday you will understand."

"That's your answer for everything, someday I will understand." Amy pulled away from her mother and started back for the doors. "Maybe I don't want to understand."

"Princess Amy," Lady Ivory began as she started after her only to be halted by the queen's regal hand.

"Let her go, she needs some time to herself. All of this cannot be easy on her." Queen Victoria smiled sadly as she turned around and started back towards the throne room. "Let us go back and continue our discussions."

* * *

Amy continued to storm through the palace hallways, the look of pure anger on her face causing everyone to step out of her way. When she finally reached her chambers she hardly gave the maid time to open the doors for her as she threw them open and went to lay on her bed groaning loudly in frustration.

"Could you be a little more dramatic Amy," a sarcastic female voice asked from the couch in the drawing room of the princess' chambers.

"Be nice you," another voice, this one male, admonished, "she's obviously upset about something,". Amy felt the bed next to her sink under a new weight and didn't bother to lift the pillow that was now covering her head to see who was trying to console her.

"Alright…" The other side of the bed sank slightly and a soft hand reached out for hers. "So, Amy, how was Council with your mother?" Another loud groan from under the pillow was the only reply. "That bad, huh?"

"Remind me never to go to you for sympathy Maria," the man joked. He gently tugged at Amy's pillow. "Come on, it couldn't have been that bad. I'm sure they listened to you this time."

"What in Selene's1 name would make you think that they actually would listen to me this time," Amy asked as she pulled the pillow away from her face and flung it across the room as she sat up. "I mean, who cares what the poor little…what did you do to your hair Jeff."

He smiled as he fingered a lock of his light blue hair, "Oh this, you see, I was working on some of those spells Master Eric gave me and um…you see…oops?"

"And how are you going to figure out how to turn it back," Amy asked trying her hardest to suppress her laughter.

"I've tried, Master Eric's tried," Jeff sighed as his voice trailed off.

"And that's not even the best part of it," Maria added with a laugh. "It changes color with his mood!" Amy gasped as she watched Jeff's hair turn from a tranquil blue to an embarrassed and flushed pink. Unable to hold her laughter any longer Amy rolled back on her bed in giggles.

"So I see, you take pleasure in my misery? I'm stuck like this," Jeff glared at the two girls causing his hair to change to a shade of orange sending both girls into more fits of laughter. "Go ahead laugh it up. Good to know my magic is good for something."

"I guess this is why you're only an apprentice sorcerer," the princess joked as Jeff could only shrug and nod.

"So, want to tell us how Council went," Maria asked innocently as Amy flopped back on the bed and once again covered her head with a pillow.

Jeff glared at the smaller woman, "Nice going Maria, we had her in a good mood and now look what you did."

"Sorry," she said with a roll of her eyes, "but I really want to know what was said today."

"What do you think was said," came a muffled voice from under the pillow, "the same thing they say every time. You're a princess Amy; you have a responsibility to your people, think of the peace in both our kingdoms because of this union…"

"Come on now Amy, I'm sure that after all this time they could have at least added a few new reasons. Like the trade and economy of the Earth and Mo...oof." Jeff was cut short as Amy's pillow connected soundly with the side of his head.

Maria stuck her tongue out at the man, "Nice going Jeff," she mocked. "But honestly, Amy, you've been trying to get the Council to listen to you for years, maybe it's time to give up and accept that in just a couple of months you will marry the prince of Earth."

"Now that's a positive attitude to have," Jeff scoffed, "to give up and marry some stranger of another planet she's never even met!"

"And what other option is there? Abdicate the throne and run away?"

"At least then she'd be free to be with who she wants."

"You're impossible!"

"At least I'm not some stubborn courtier who worships the ground Queen Victoria walks on!"

"Well at least I don't…"Maria trailed off as she looked around the room and noticed something was missing. "Where did Amy go?'

"There are only two places in the palace she goes when she's upset, the kitchens and the gardens." Jeff sighed as he ran a hand through his now orange and blue hair. "You check the kitchens; I'll go to the gardens." The short brunette nodded and gathered her skirts before vanishing behind a tapestry to a passage that would take her to the kitchens. Jeff left the room through a passage hidden by one of the princess' many bookcases and made his way to the Royal Gardens of the Moon where, sitting next to a pond he found her.

"You know you really should tell someone when you are going to leave, what would Lady Ivory think she's taught you of etiquette," he joked softly as he sat down beside her.

"Look at it Jeff," Amy started as she pointed to the Earth suspended in the sky above them. "It's so beautiful, colorful, and full of life…a complete contradiction to this place."

"And it could be your home someday soon."

"I know," she said softly as she hung her head. "I want to go."

"To Earth," Jeff asked shocked. "Well, I suppose you will go there, in a couple months when you marry Prince Adam."

"No I want to go now," she amended. "I just want to see it, I want to know where it is that I might be leaving my home for. Are the people still as barbaric as they once were, is it as peaceful as it is here? I want to know this before I get married."

"And just how are you going to see what the Earth is like?" Jeff looked at Amy who was fluttering her eyelashes innocently at him. "Oh no, no way Princess. I am not sending you to Earth. I'm not even sure if I could send you to Earth if I wanted to."

"But you can," she said sweetly, "I know you can. You transported Maria on top of the stables during that last horrid argument you two had…"

"And Master Eric had me cleaning the stables for a month after that because of it," he added.

"Please Jeff. I have all of the questions I need answered and they can only be answered on Earth. Help me," she pleaded as Jeff tried futilely not to look at her.

"Okay fine," he said after a moment. "I'll send you to Earth, but only for a couple of hours, and you must promise not to be seen."

Amy hugged Jeff, "I promise and thank you!"

Jeff sighed as she let him go and he took a few steps back, "Alright then, stand still and in a moment you should be on Earth." He took a deep breath and extended his arms channeling his magic and silently chanting the spell he needed before in a flash of blue light the princess was gone leaving a worried Jeff to stand waiting in the Earthlight.

_1 – Selene – A mythological moon goddess._


	3. Fights and Fates

_**Author's Notes –**__And I have an update! Sorry this one took so long. Between work and site work, time to write is limited…well that and I have a bit of writer's block. I'm trying to get to the point where I can give you all more regular updates of at least this fic, but as always, no promises. This chapter is also decently long, so I hope that makes up for the long wait. Hopefully the next will be out soon…_

_For once, I really can't think of many more notes. I hope you like this chapter and if you do (or hey, if you don't) let me know and review! Your feedback really does inspire me to write more. And if there's another fic of mine that you think needs attention (so many too choose from!) let me know too! Who knows, you might see an update from that soon too! _

_I can't do notes without a quick cheap plug. Be sure to check out my site, The WWE Fan Fiction Library and it's new __**automated**__ archives! We have some great wrestling fics over there and we're always looking for more so head on over and read or upload your own work! _

_That's all I need to say, on to the fic!_

_Tink_

_**Disclaimer -**__ I own nothing in this fic that is even remotely recognized by anyone…though the idea for the plot is my own. I have a mortal fear of lawyers so please don't sue…you really wouldn't get much anyway. _

* * *

**Fights and Fate**

Birds twittered and chirped happily as the sun shinned brightly in the clear blue sky. The gardens of the place of Earth were filled with busy servants and gossiping courtiers all enjoying the mid-day sun and pleasant weather. In fact, it seemed that all who dwelled within the walls of the royal city of Llihno Aytic were doing the same; all save for two. In a room that was high above the gardens the sun's rays did not penetrate the thick curtains; atop a large mahogany bed was a tangled knot of limbs, blonde hair, and silk sheets. Slumbering peacefully the two were oblivious to the busy people below and to the yells that were seemingly growing louder outside of the chamber doors.

"Who does that boy think he is to defy me," a low voice growled as he stormed down the hall looking quite daunting as he did so. He was tall man, with broad shoulders and one could see his large muscles through his tunic; he had a long red velvet cape that raged behind him and atop his long sandy brown hair sat a large golden crown adorned with rubies. Yes, the King of Earth was an imposing figure to look upon and his fowl mood did nothing to make him appear less so. "I told him to be in the library two hours for the meeting with the other lords and where is he!"

"Calm yourself Hunter," a soft voice from behind the king said, "remember your heart." King Hunter turned back to glare at the woman he had married. She had an elegant and regal look to her as she was tall with dark flowing locks of hair and as she walked behind her husband in search for their son, she had an almost serene look about her; as if the Queen had expected this to happen.

"It's your son's fault," King Hunter accused. "If he would just come to the meetings and accept his duties to his kingdom my heart would be fine."

"No dear, your love of butter and deserts are to blame, not our son," Queen Stephanie reasoned with a slight giggle which she quickly stifled when she realized they had stopped in front of the door to her son's chambers where the king promptly started banging upon the thick door.

"Adam, I know you're in there," he bellowed. "You will get out here this minute and accompany me to the libraries for our meetings at once son or so help me…"

"Your heart dear," Stephanie reminded, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"How exactly do you propose I get that boy out of there and to the libraries without yelling?" Hunter looked pointedly at the Queen who merely smirked at him as she held out her hand where dangling on one of her jeweled fingers was a brass key. Grumbling a low thank you the king grabbed the key and proceeded to unlock the door to his son's chambers.

The door opened with a soft click and the king and queen made their way through the sitting room to the doors of the prince's sleeping chambers. Throwing the double doors open with a thunderous bang the couple entered the lavishly decorated room to find their only son sleeping peacefully on the bed and he wasn't alone. The king's face turned five shades of red as he looked upon the couple in the compromising position on the bed and all thoughts of his heart condition left him as he roared at his son, rousing him, and his companion, from their sleep.

Prince Adam shot up in bed, unknowingly pulling the sheets with him leaving his blonde companion completely exposed to the angry glares of the king and queen. He stared at his parents in annoyance as the girl next to him squealed in embarrassment while vainly attempting to cover her.

"May I help you," he said coolly as his father continued to seethe in front of him.

"Do not speak to me like that boy," King Hunter growled, "you know good and well you were to be at the meeting with Earth's lords this morning. And here we find you, in bed, with less than acceptable company."

The woman huffed indignantly at the king's words and looked to Adam for some of defense while still attempting to cover up. Adam merely rolled his eyes in exasperation at the woman as he stood from the bed pulling all of the sheets with him and trying them in a knot riding low around his waist, leaving her naked on the bed.

"Lady Kelly, I believe that I have no more need for you, please see yourself out," the prince said with an icy air of superiority. Lady Kelly's jaw dropped and face paled as she realized she would find no salvation from the Prince who had promised her the world just last night and scrambled off the bed to find what remained of her dress before leaving the room for the drafty halls of the palace.

"Honestly, you both did not need to treat her like some common whore," Queen Stephanie admonished once Kelly had left the room. The king turned and raised an amused eyebrow at his wife who shrugged. "Well you could have at least made sure she left this room with a little _something_ to maintain her dignity." King Hunter tried to muffle his laughter as Adam rolled his eyes and looked for his robe.

"Just what are you thinking taking that woman to bed with you," Hunter asked once his son was covered. "You know she's only after a crown and your careless behavior is giving her the chance to trap you! Do you think we could afford the backlash from the Moon if you had to break off your engagement to their princess because you couldn't keep your pants on?"

"Is that what you came here for, to berate me for taking advantage of my bachelordom before I'm forced to marry a woman I've never even met," Adam quipped.

Queen Stephanie took a deep breath as she put a claming hand on her seething husband's shoulder. "That is not why we are here son, though we do believe you should not be so promiscuous with the ladies of the court."

Adam shrugged as he grinned smugly, "It's not my fault they all line up to come to my bed."

"And it's not as if you do nothing to encourage it," the queen admonished.

"Enough of this," Hunter growled as he pushed past his wife. "You were to be at today's meetings with the lords."

"Was that today," Adam said feigning innocence.

"You know very well that was today boy! You are to be King one day, how are you to do so if you keep disregarding your responsibilities."

"Ah yes, my responsibility to sit in a room with a bunch of old men, listen to them drone on about issues that do nothing to truly help our people and to discuss my upcoming and unwanted arranged marriage." Adam rolled his eyes. "That truly sounds like an event I would not want to miss."

"Spare us the sarcasm Adam," the queen started trying to calm what was sure to turn into yet another great battle between the king and prince. "The meeting has been pushed back to tomorrow after lunch. I expect you will not miss this one."

"Of course mother," he said soberly.

The queen's voice grew more severe as she continued; "Your wedding is fast approaching, and as it does this reckless behavior of yours must come to an end. I will not have you ruin the peace we have worked so hard all of these years for."

"Worked hard all of these years," Adam cut off with a bitter laugh, "I don't believe promising some Queen that I will marry her daughter is hard work!"

"Things are not that simple and you know it Adam," the king reminded. "Now you will stop with this self-pity and fulfill your obligation to your people and marry this girl. You were too young to remember the wars and the bloodshed between the Earth and Moon before this treaty. I will not have it happen again because you are feeling rebellious." The king stared down his son menacingly for what seemed to be an eternity before the queen cut in.

"Now, that all being said, I think we should leave you to get dressed. I am sure you have much to think about what your father and I have said." She turned from the two angry men and swept from the room. King Hunter turned to follow but stopped and turned back to his son.

"Someday Adam, you will be King, and then you will understand why your mother and I had to arrange this marriage and that the wants and needs of the people come before our own." And with those words, the King left the prince's chambers and a very frustrated prince.

* * *

Several hours had passed since the king and queen had confronted their son in his chambers and his mood had not improved much. The enraged prince marched through the palace's halls going to the one place he knew he could let all of his frustrations free.

Bursting through a pair of large oak doors the prince found himself outside and for the first time that day, he smiled. In the courtyard ahead of him was close to a dozen men, each sweating and working hard in their own way. In the center was a cleared circle in which two tall, broad, blonde men were fighting each other with swords. Both men were too engrossed in the fighting to notice the approaching royalty until the taller of the two thrust his sword forward causing his opponent to spin to the side stopping in front of the prince.

"Ah your majesty, nice day for a stroll," he asked casually as the other man turned and struck with his sword.

"Nice try Christian, but I won't fall for that one again. Besides, Adam is either in the libraries like a good little prince with his father or still in the blissful company of Lady Kelly," the tall blonde reasoned as he continued his attack.

"And since when have I ever been a good little prince," Adam asked causing the tall man to falter in his footing and fall to the ground which Christian gratefully took advantage of as he pointed his sword at his opponents neck. "Well Jericho, it appears you've lost…again."

"No fair," he whined as Christian removed his sword from his throat and helped him up. "I had him beat that time."

"When are you going to learn that I am clearly a better swordsman than you," the short blonde taunted.

"A better swordsman who cheats and takes advantage of silly distractions that would have no real barring in a battle," Jericho mumbled as Christian good-heartedly slapped his back.

"As I said, clearly a better swordsman than you," Christian said again as Jericho stuck his tongue out. "Oh that's very mature and becoming of a Knight of Terra. So Adam, did you come to bask in my latest victory against this so-called knight or is there some other reason you aren't where you should be now?"

"Well, as remarkable as your, what is it, twentieth victory against Sir Jericho here is; I came down here hoping I could get a few of my frustrations out."

"Ah, so the meetings didn't go so well," Christian joked as he motioned to the spare swords and rapiers to the side of the training circle. "Pick your weapon majesty and shall we make this a fair one on one battle or should we let Jericho try his hand at the sword once again?"

"Since when has my life been fair," he said sardonically as he tested the weight of one of the swords and turned to Christian and Jericho who immediately took up fighting stances. "And I'll have you know, I missed the meetings this morning."

"So that's why the king and queen were so angry earlier," Jericho said thoughtfully. "So I assume you had an eventful night with Lady Kelly last night?"

"You would assume right," he said lunging for Christian with his sword.

"And I guess one could assume that your parents found you in a less than acceptable position with her?" Adam growled as he turned and lunged for Jericho causing him to stumble slightly backwards.

Christian laughed as he intercepted Adam's sword in front of his friend. "Jericho, maybe its best if I talk to him and you just try to keep your sword up." Jericho nodded as he watched the two carefully in front of him, ready for the next strike. "So what did the parents say to get you so worked up this time?"

"Oh the usual; one day you'll be King Adam, you mustn't disregard your responsibilities," he brought his sword down swiftly to Christian's; "you have an obligation to your people," the sword came down again, "someday you'll understand Adam," he swung once again at Christian but harder this time, "think of the peace between our worlds," the sword came down harder still, "we must put the wants and needs of our people above our own." He continued to swing harshly at Christian in a blind rage, each strike of his sword coming down harder than the last. "Like I bloody want to be the prince of all Earth." Adam advanced on his right foot all the while swiftly feigning to the left, managing to disarm Christian in the process.

"All right your majesty," Jericho cheered as he watched Christian gulp under the blade pointed at the hollow of his throat. "He's been acting so obnoxious about his winning streak lately it's nice to have someone knock him off that pedestal."

"You know Jericho," a timid Christian started, "the match really isn't over until both of us have surrendered."

The clatter of metal on dirt could be heard as a white-faced Jericho could only manage to speak two words, "I yield," before backing away from his friend and liege. As he backed out of the training circle the prince finally lowered his sword, needing the support to lean on as he laughed heartedly at his friend.

"Some knight and protector you are," the prince scoffed. "If that were me at the point of that sword would you have run away so easily?"

"Well no, it was Christian," he said with a shrug as he looked over the contents of a rather large table to the side of the training area. "Besides, we both know that the sword is not my weapon of choice." He smugly picked up a crossbow and spun to face the prince and Christian while firing. The arrow sped past the prince, grazing off a few strands of his long blonde hair, to hit a canteen a fellow knight was drinking out of on the other side of the courtyard. "Sorry about that Sir London!"

Christian rolled his eyes, "Show off," he muttered.

"Ah Sir Christian, when are you going to learn that I am clearly a better marksman than you," Jericho sighed mockingly as Christian shot him a deadly glare as he moved to pick up his sword.

"Enough you two," Adam groaned as he stepped between the two. "I didn't come out here for more fighting."

"Well, what would you have your two oldest and most trusted friends do for you," Christian asked as he went to the weapons table in search of his own canteen. "Lie to you and tell you what your parents said isn't true? Find you yet _another_ companion for your bed tonight? Adam that's not why you're here either."

"Well a little sympathy from you two would be nice."

"You're the prince of this entire planet, and one day you're going to be it's king. You have an endless line of beautiful women just waiting to go to bed with you and you have more gold and riches the Gods. Not to mention, you're engaged to the Lunarian princess and I hear she is hot. Forgive us if we don't exactly have too much sympathy for you." Jericho rolled his eyes as the prince smoldered in anger. "Look what I'm trying to say is maybe it's time you start looking to the brighter side of all of this."

Adam shook his head, "I need to take a walk," he muttered as he left the knights courtyards.

* * *

Prince Adam was still seething as he ambled through the gardens when the sun was beginning to set. No one seemed to understand, he didn't want this life. He didn't want to be a prince and to have all of these responsibilities and obligations just because he was born. He wanted to be free. Free to go where he wanted, when he wanted, and with whom he wanted; not who his parents chose for him when he was a child of five. Enraged by his frustrations, Adam let loose a fist and punched the closest tree. The branches of the tree shook from the blow and some of the trees apples fell to the ground.

"Ouch," a soft voice cried from the other side of the tree. The prince looked behind him curiously; he could have sworn he had been alone in the gardens. Cautiously, he rounded the tree with one hand reaching for his sword ready to strike whoever it may be on the other side of the tree when he saw her. The most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. She had hair like fire, and soft green eyes, and a body that easily put any of the women the prince had taken to bed to shame. She was rubbing her shoulder where an apple must have hit her, completely oblivious to her company when Adam decided to clear his throat to get her attention causing her to jump slightly.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, trying to calm the frightened woman. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"I didn't realize anyone was here," she quickly said standing up, brushing the grass from her white gown. "I'll be…"

"Don't go," Adam said a little too quickly as he was eager to keep this beautiful creature in his company. "Please, what is your name?"

"Lita," she said after a brief moment. "My name is Lita."


	4. Fictitious Encounter

_**Author's Notes –**__Wow, I finally have a full chapter of something to post! I've had about half of this chapter finished almost since I posted the last chapter but got hit with writer's block and even though I had the entire chapter mapped out I still couldn't finish it (and the same thing's happened with about five of my other fics). But I finally finished it and I'm pretty happy with it. I hope you all enjoy it as well._

_What else can I say except, please feed the writer…review. I like to know what you all think of my work so please don't hesitate to let me know. And to those of you who have reviewed this fic, thank you so much!_

_I can't do notes without a quick cheap plug. Be sure to check out my site, The WWE Fan Fiction Library and it's new __**automated**__ archives! We have some great wrestling fics over there and we're always looking for more so head on over and read or upload your own work! _

_That's all I need to say, on to the fic!_

_Tink_

_**Disclaimer -**__ I own nothing in this fic that is even remotely recognized by anyone…though the idea for the plot is my own. I have a mortal fear of lawyers so please don't sue…you really wouldn't get much anyway. _

**Fictitious Encounter**

The bright blue light dissipated around the princess and when her eyes had adjusted to the new light she happily realized she was not where she was standing just a moment ago. Gone was the silver light that seemed to radiate from everything on the moon, gone was the sterile and bland atmosphere she had been accustomed to for her seventeen years of life and in their place was a beautiful and unusual land, full of color and life thriving under the silvery glow of the Moon. Smiling as she had not done in years Amy took in the wonder of this strange planet that was all around her.

Trees of deep green towered above her on their large brown trunks while all around her was a sea of colors, many of which she had no name for, on an assortment of the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen. Birds of red and blue fluttered around her hair merrily as Amy curiously continued down the dirt trail in front of her, eager to see more. Nearly one hour, forty-three different colored birds, twenty-one new sounds, countless flowers, and one odd little creature with rather large ears and fluffed tail (which Amy made sure to steer clear of) later the Lunarian princess found herself quite drained from what felt like a sensory overload. The Earth had so many new and interesting things to discover and investigate, Amy wanted to see them all, but at this moment she wanted nothing more than to sit and rest for a few moments.

Not caring if she got her gown dirty Amy picked the first tree she saw, which had the most curious red orbs hanging in its branches, and sat down leaning against the tree. Breathing in a scent that Amy still could not place she looked up the Moon high above her. It was hard to believe how different this place was from her home, and to Amy, it was even harder to imagine how anyone could hate a place that was so full of life. Then again, she had yet to encounter an Earthling, and if they were anything like the ferocious long-eared creature she had crossed paths with earlier, she wasn't sure if she wanted to. Closing her eyes Amy tried to relax as she pondered about the Earthlings, how did they act, what did they look like, what must they have done to cause the Moon to hate them so. Her muscles had just managed to relax slightly when something rather hard hit her shoulder disrupting her from her musings.

"Ouch," she said rubbing the now sore spot on her shoulder. She searched around for the object that struck her and found one of the red orbs that were hanging from the tree above her. She picked up the orb regarding it curiously, wondering what it was and why it hung from a tree like that, when she hear a soft cough tearing her from her thoughts. Amy jumped slightly as she looked up to see an earthling male, and a very handsome earthling male at that.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," the rather tall man said softly as he moved took a step closer to Amy.

"I didn't realize anyone was here," she quickly stood and began to dust the grass and dirt from her white gown. Determined not to look at the green eyed man in front of her again Amy started to back away. "I'll be…"

Quickly the Earth male took another two steps towards her, "Don't go." He hesitated for a moment before he continued. "Please, what is your name?"

Amy was startled at this question. What did she say? Did she give this man her real name and risk him realizing where she was from, or… "Lita," she managed to get out, remembering the name of her favorite cook in the palace kitchens; "my name is Lita."

"Lita," he repeated, enjoying the way her name sounded coming from his lips, "that is a beautiful name." Taken aback by his forwardness Amy blushed before gathering her wits enough to speak again.

"And good sir knight, what is your name," she asked politely too flustered by his presence to notice the confused look that crossed Adam's face when she called him a knight.

Adam was quite sure that she had no clue who he was, one would never call the crown Prince of Earth a mere knight if they knew it was him. Looking down at his practice clothing and the heavy sword at his waist he quickly understood how she could think him a knight and pondered for a brief moment over if he should correct the lovely maiden in front of him or simply go with it. Opting for the more entertaining prospect, he decided to let her continue to believe him to be a simple knight.

"My name dear Lady Lita, is Sir ehh…" his voice trailed as he realized he had not thought of a name to give the lady. Improvising quickly he said the first word that began with the letter e. "Edge, Sir Edge of the Knights of Terra."

"Sir Edge," she repeated curiously, "does your mother not like you?"

Adam laughed; it was a rather odd choice for a name. "Its more of a nickname, Edgeward, but everyone calls me Edge for short."

"Alright then, Sir Edge," she barely managed to suppress a giggle as she said his peculiar name before extending her delicate hand to him, "a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Adam accepted her hand and bowed as he brought her small hand to his lips and placed the softest of kisses upon it. "Likewise Milady," He stood up and released her hand noticing the light shade of pink that had taken residence upon her cheeks as he smiled and motioned for her to sit where she had been before he had intruded upon her solitude. Gracefully, Amy gathered her skirts and once again sat on the ground and was soon joined as Adam sat beside her.

"Might I ask what a lady like yourself is doing so deep in the gardens at this hour alone," Adam asked as he leaned against the rough bark of the tree. "Even in a city like Llihno Aytic it is not safe for beautiful maidens to wonder about so late unaccompanied." Amy's face paled slightly as he mentioned it being so unsafe to be out alone and began to wonder if the Earth had truly changed from the barbaric and violent planet she had heard it once was.

"I guess I was not thinking properly," she said taking a deep breath to calm herself; "I just needed to get away."

"And what is it you needed to get away from? As a knight of the realm you must tell me, it is my job to protect beautiful maidens from whatever may trouble them." Adam flashed her his most dashing smile that instantly calmed all of her nerves and caused her break into a fit of giggles again filling the area with the melodic sound of her laughter.

"I'm sorry I do not mean to keep laughing at you," she said as she finally stifled her laughter, "it's just that not all troubles can be solved by a knight in shining armor."

"And this would be one of those instances?"

Amy sighed, "Yes. My mother," she said finally. "I needed to get away from my mother. And what brings you out here all alone?"

"Same as you actually," he started taking no note as she scoffed slightly at his words. "My mother, father, and I had been having a disagreement and I just needed to be away from them for a while. I know you said that your troubles could not be solved by a knight in shining armor, but perhaps talking to one may help."

"Well, you are without the armor but I suppose you'll do," Amy mocked. She paused before continuing as she tried to think of how to describe what she was going through without giving the knight any clues as to who she truly was. "My mother has these plans for me. She is essentially trying to force me into a life that I am not sure I want. She believes that if I just marry this man I've never met that everything with the galaxy will be right, but…"

"But you don't want to marry this man because he is the smart match, you want to marry a man who you love, who loves you back," Adam finished. Amy looked at him taken aback as no one had ever quite understood her aversion to her arranged marriage quite like he had.

"You're quite astute Sir Edge."

"Actually I have the same problem," he turned from the redhead and leaned back to look at the silvery orb in the sky wistfully. "Your mother must be friends with mine."

Amy smiled sweetly at Adam as she too leaned back against the tree to look at her home, "I just don't understand how she could think this match, this arrangement, is more important than her daughter's happiness. She was given the chance to marry who she wanted…but I guess that point has no merit in my situation."

"What does your father say?"

"Nothing," she answered simply, "he died before I was born."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said lamely as he looked down not quite sure of what to say to the beauty beside him.

"It's okay, though I'm sure if he were alive he'd agree with her," she shrugged as she went on. "Duty and responsibility were very important to him."

"That very well could be what is wrong with our parents generation, duty and responsibility first, family second," Adam joked. Amy nodded and smiled finding it so hard to believe that she had found somewhat of a kindred spirit on Earth of all places but was disrupted from her musings by the sound of her own stomach rumbling. Turning a deep shade of scarlet that made Adam laugh she placed a hand on her stomach to try and soothe it but to no avail and she began to silently curse missing dinner. She was quite sure the knight was going to leave when he abruptly stood up but was surprised when he only reached up into the tree they were leaning on and pulled down two of the red orbs that were hanging amongst the leaves. Still smiling he sat back down and handed her one of the orbs in his hand, which she regarded curiously.

"It's not poisoned," he laughed, taking a bite of his own. Her green eyes widened as he chewed and cautiously she brought her own orb to her lips and took a small bite. The sweet taste flooded her taste buds and Amy was unsure of what this was she was eating, but knew without a doubt that it was amazing.

"Delicious," she mumbled as she took another bite, "what is it?"

Spitting bits of his fruit Adam looked at his new friend in shock, "You've never had an apple before?"

"An apple," she repeated taking yet another, larger bite. "No, never."

"You're kidding right? You must be from the moon then," Adam joked not noticing how Amy paled at his words, "because I can't think of a single person who does not know what an apple is."

Amy wasn't sure of what to do now, had he figured her out? Did he somehow know from her not knowing what this small apple was realize that she was indeed not from Earth? Looking to the sky she noticed how far the moon had passed overhead and knew that Jeff would end his spell and bring her home soon; Amy decided it was best to leave now before the knight could do anything to her. Standing up quickly, she brushed off her skirts and started to walk away but was abruptly stopped by Adam.

"Lita, did I offend you," he asked, a serious frown taking the place of the happy smile that was there only moments ago. "I was joking, really, I meant nothing by what I said."

Relieved that she had not been discovered Amy smiled slightly but the smile left her as quick as it came because she knew it was time to go home. "You did not offend good Knight but it's late, I really must be going. I thank you for your company and I…"

"I'll walk you home," Adam said quickly, not wanting the enchanting red head to leave just yet. "Like I said, it's really not safe for beautiful maidens to wonder the gardens so late."

"I am grateful for your offer but I will be fine, I really should go on my own. I'm sure you have your own home or duties to get back to and I'll keep you no longer." Amy smiled graciously as she stepped around Adam who tried once again to block her, "If you'll excuse me Sir, I must be going."

"Please let me walk you."

Amy shook her head as she started back down the trail she came, "No thank you, I'll be fine alone I assure you; and now I must bid you good night."

"Will I see you again," Adam shouted to her back as she set off. Amy turned around to see the knight standing back at the tree with a pleading look in his eyes and pondered his question; would she see him again? Part of her knew that she should just say no and never see the knight again while the other part of her felt a connection to the blonde man and desperately wanted to get to know him better, despite the consequences. Taking a deep breath she answered him.

"Tomorrow."

"Here," he asked not able to think of a better place for them to meet again.

"Yes, tomorrow, same time, same place." She turned and started back down the path turning to see him still standing in the same spot watching her. "Good night Sir Edge," she called out before running down the path disappearing into the night, Jeff's spell taking her back home just after she was out of sight. Adam stood fixed in the same spot for a moment, thinking fondly of his unanticipated meeting with the lovely Lita before turning and heading back to the castle, his foul mood finally gone.


End file.
